


Destiel - A series of PWPs

by Iship_lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Top Dean Winchester, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iship_lover/pseuds/Iship_lover
Summary: There is Dean, and there is Cas, and there is a deep desire to see them do it like they do on the discovery channel. So there it is, a series of PWPs written to satisfy certain...needs.Warnings at the beginning of each chapter.





	Destiel - A series of PWPs

**Author's Note:**

> Wing! Kink, Top Dean, Bottom Cas.

Dean buries himself deep within Cas’s body, tight heat gripping his cock. He is in awe of him, this angel, with great arching wings, black feathers that shine even in darkness, that  _ lets  _ Dean do  _ this  _ to him. Castiel’s hands, placed on the soft sheets, are bound together with Dean’s belt, and the sight of them sends another jolt of pleasure down his spine. His angel, who can smite him, burn his eyes out, destroy buildings and kill with one touch, willingly surrendering himself- to  _ Dean _ , of all people. 

The feathers shake as Dean strokes them with one hand, the other holding Cas’s hips in place, fingers gripping at the firm flesh of his hips and thighs as Dean pushes, _ thrusts _ long and hard.

Cas is letting out these ‘ah- ah’ sounds, and Dean has to bite his lip and clench his thighs to keep from coming, knowing that  _ he _ is the one causing this powerful, incredible being to come undone, his cock marking Castiel from the inside. No matter how hard he holds on, the Angel would never bruise or break, so Dean keeps pushing, fisting his hand through black feathers.

The feathers closest to the base of his wings, where flesh meets bone is the most sensitive, and Dean leans down, licking a stripe on tender flesh. 

“Dean- oh,  _ Dean _ -” Cas cries out, shifting, rolling his hips back on Dean’s cock, and Dean comes, so hard that he nearly blacks out- “fuck,  _ Cas _ ,” he strokes the Angel’s wings, and he can feel him coming as well, clenching against Dean, wringing the last drops of come from his body. 

“Love you, man,” Dean whispers, face against Cas’s back, stroking trembling black wings. 

“I know.” Cas whispers back, and Dean can almost see him, smiling in the dark. “I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Irregular updates and short chapters, written purely for the sake of pleasure.


End file.
